Rimas Dr Seuss Al Estilo Ranma Y Medio
by Ode-chan
Summary: Una situación que solo en rimas pude contar, casi una historia de amor que por un dibujo al fin a de comenzar. Entre para que vean de lo yo he de hablar, aunque al leerlo se puedan trabar.


**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece si no a Rumiko Takahashi así que no lo voy a usar para fines de lucro solo para divertirme, para pasar el rato.**

_**Rimas Dr. Seuss, Al Estilo Ranma Y Medio**_

_**By Ode Chan**_

Un sábado de verano en Nerima se puede observar,

En el patio de los Tendo un joven de trenza entrenar.

Cautelosa y muy concentrada, su prometida lo ve practicar.

Mientras en mano lápiz y hoja, su mente comienza a trabajar.

Líneas, curvas y trazos en el papel comienza a formar,

La figura de un joven sexy, perlado de tanto sudar. 

Percatándose de que observado, Ranma deja de entrenar.

Sin camisa y con toalla al cuello, se acerca a la chica que enfocada ni cuenta se da.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunta curioso el chico asomándose más,

Para ver mejor el dibujo que sin duda él es la figura principal. 

Asustada Akane lo esconde, pero aun así no pudo evitar

Que la agilidad de su casi-novio no le arrebatara el cuaderno donde dejaba su creatividad reinar.

Hoja a hoja el chico miraba los dibujos plasmados con habilidad,

Mientras la chica de cabellos cortos, esperaba una crítica o burla llegar. 

Pero de la boca de su prometido solo pudo escuchar, "Wow" Akane, de verdad tienes habilidad.

Orgulloso le devuelve el cuaderno a su prometida con tranquilidad,

Pero una hoja con delicadeza cae al suelo de casualidad.

Él la toma y la observa sin pensar en la sorpresa que se va a llevar.

En la escena el dibujo presenta un recuerdo de lo que casi es el final.

Adornado con un beso entre ellos, que solo en sueños ha visto pasar. 

Aprovechando el descuido del chico, Akane toma la hoja y se va.

Con destreza y rapidez de adentra a su casa y se decide bañar,

A sabiendas que en cualquier momento, su prometido vendría a replicar. 

En el patio Ranma despierta, de su ensueño y vuelve a la realidad.

Lo que ha visto definitivamente Akane se lo tiene que explicar.

Con decisión se adentra a la casa y en la cocina lo oyen llamar.

Es Kasumi que le quiere avisar que la familia fue invitada a cenar.

Por el Doctor que tan amablemente a ella vino a invitar

Y toda la familia se incluye con suma facilidad. Nabiki, Papa, tío Genma

Y tía Nodoka también va, pero Akane nos ha dicho que nadie la valla a molestar. 

-Y como hombre que eres, a la pobre Akane vas a acompañar-.

Eso dijo mi madre con katana en mano por si me quiero reusar.

-Está bien- digo asustado mientas los veo a todos alejar.

Y ahora más enfocado, busco a mi prometida para hablar. 

En su cuarto no aparece, ni en ningún otro lugar.

Solo me queda un cuarto por ver y revisar, Es el cuarto de baño

Y me tengo que arriesgar, a que Akane me golpee porque cree que solo la quiero espiar. 

Entro sigilosamente mientras la oigo tararear,

Una canción que últimamente en la radio no deja de sonar.

De momento el sonido cesa, parece que me oyó entrar

Y un poco asustada pregunta -¿Quién acaba de entrar? –

-No te preocupes soy yo Ranma y no me tienes que golpear,

Que no he venido a espiarte, solo quería preguntar.

La imagen de hace rato, ¿Por qué la decidiste dibujar?

Es que acaso has tenido el mismo sueño que yo al descansar- 

-De que estás hablando, no entiendo es que tu también has de pensar

Que ese es el final perfecto que en Jusendo tuvo que pasar-.

-Si Akane lo acepto, ya no lo puedo negar,

Lo que creíste oír en Jusendo lo dije de verdad -.

-Porque me mentiste en la boda, si todo era realidad-.

-Era solo que a este fenómeno no te quería atar-.

-Cuantas veces tengo que decir, que no me importa la maldición que hay en ti

Que del Ranma que me enamore es el perfecto para mí.-

-Es enserio lo que has dicho estas enamorada de mí,

Porque yo desde un principio daría la vida por ti- . 

Doy un paso y atravieso el muro que te separa de mí.

Tú te asustas y te cubres con la espuma de alrededor

-Yo te amo- es la frase que te tengo que decir,

Pero tú en un susurro te adelantas a mí. 

En el pasillo de los Tendo, si te acercas a observar,

Puedes ver un pequeño cerdito negro

Que caminando cabizbajo se aleja de su hogar.

Pues su querida dueña tiene algo más importante que cuidar y amar.

Y volviendo a nuestra parejita especial, de ahora en adelante

Muchas cosas pueden pasar, ya que un te amo se acaba de mencionar.

Están solos en su casa con mucho amor que profesar.

Akane esta desnuda en la tina y Ranma solo tiene que entrar,

Para que su amor al fin se pueda consumar. 

Y así termina esta historia no los quiero molestar,

Dejémoslos solos ahora para que se puedan amar. 

_**Notas De La Autora:  
**_

_Si definitivamente en esta época navideña ver el Grinch me trastoco un poco la cabeza. Aunque tal vez quedaron un poco OOC debo admitir que me gusto como quedo la historia, hay partes que no riman pero no las quise cambiar porque al leerlas con el acento de Dr. Seuss sonaban espectacular y ahora los dejo y me despido porque esta nota con rimas también me acaba de quedar, eso es lo malo de ellas cuando empiezas no puedes parar. Solo como para terminar les pido, algunos reviews dejar. _


End file.
